


狐语（上）

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: mobx潘万里潘少将狐妖设定。他对人类的“规则”和道德什么的还不了解所以。我不是馋毛茸茸大尾巴！不是！
Kudos: 11





	狐语（上）

“爸爸相信世界上有狐妖吗？”

小时候的潘万里最喜欢扒在他养父的摇摇椅边上问这句话，潘万里的确很像小狐狸，又大又亮的圆眼睛永远圆溜溜的瞪着，又娇又软的小朋友还狡猾的很，每次那圆溜溜的大眼睛转一圈，就是他又有小主意和坏心思了。

“万里是爸爸的小狐妖吗？”

潘万里的养父，一个老军人，也就笑眯眯的抱起小万里，去揉他毛茸茸的头发，潘万里也笑也闹，他是院里最乖的小朋友，也是最不乖的，但他的养父永远信任他，潘万里聪明，也听他爹的，他父亲念叨想看载人火箭升空，潘万里懵懵懂懂坐在小板凳上捧着半个大西瓜拿着勺舀着吃半张小脸都快埋在里面，听见他父亲这话抬起头。

“载人火箭是什么？能带人上太空吗？”

“是啊，听说美国人好几几年前上去了。”

潘万里一听这话，放下早吃的干净只剩下白瓜皮的西瓜，握紧还沾着西瓜汁的手，和手里的一把勺子，一脸认真的看着他父亲。

“那我就上去试试！”

“好！有志气！”

潘先生大笑一声抱起万里揉了揉他脸蛋笑开了，潘万里缩在男人怀里也喜滋滋的样子，他被人抱着的身子却有些难以察觉的颤抖了下。

潘万里是一只狐妖，还挺厉害的那种，在他的千年天劫来临前，他一直占据着东北大片地盘，连最壮实的东北虎都打不过他，潘万里是一只漂亮的赤狐，他有最柔软最亮丽的皮毛，有最尖利的牙齿，和最锋利的爪子，同样的，他也有最漂亮的相貌，虽然人类分辨不出，但潘万里的皮毛最亮，所以他最好看。

潘万里原名就叫万里，他在东北的山上住了好久好久，然后一声炮响吵醒了他，动物们都跑进深山，而万里则小心翼翼离开了东北山上要去渡雷劫，他不能祸害到他山上的那些没修为的小动物，他奔到一处荒山上，蹲在山顶静悄悄的等着雷劫降临。

几阵巨响之后，漂亮的赤狐被劈的浑身黑，但他还是忍着疼找到了个湖，他将身上清洗干净，才躲进草丛中修养，这时候一个男人来了手上挂着十几个水壶，万里心念一动闪出草丛，轻声询问一句。

“我像人吗？”

赤狐幻化成人的模样，身上套着来人穿着一样的老旧军装，他凑近那男人，惊了他一跳，那男人忙不迭点头说像，万里抿唇有些自满，挥挥手便给他灌满了那些水壶而后便翩翩然离开了。

但他是忍着疼的，他看着那个人一脸恍惚的离开湖边后，才又钻进湖边草丛里头，没一会儿却又被吵醒，那被他帮过的男人将他从草丛里扒了出来一脸兴奋，万里不想伤人，扭动了下身子，但他现在也没法伤人，只能虚弱被拎着，其中个年长许多的男人看的似乎觉得不行，摇了摇头拒绝了年轻男人的要求，狐狸虚弱的挣扎，被松开了，他回头瞧了几眼认清楚了那年长些的男人，然后一瘸一拐的进了山里。

万里在恢复后一直默默护着那曾经救下他的男人，也帮他们偶尔殴打一番对面敌军，最后直到和平下来，他才封了大半的法力变成个婴儿，在军人的家门口被捡回家。

所以才是潘万里。

老军人救了万里，所以潘万里来报恩，潘万里吃着西瓜思索着人类的想法和他们的处事方式仍有些不解，他咬着勺子皱着眉头，而老军人又看见潘万里皱着眉头伸手去揉男孩眉心。

“老皱眉头显老，别总皱眉头。”

潘万里点了点头。

潘万里如老军人希望的一样，也成为了军人，他向往天空，也向往老军人所说的那个梦想，于是又去选拔成为宇航员，潘万里是狐妖，自然也如愿以偿通过，然后他成功的，顺利的完成了一切，回来了。

潘万里回家去看老军人时，他却非常生气，他听说了潘万里危险的事情，他又不知怎么表达，只是拍了几下潘万里，但力度完全不值一提，他又气又恼，又重重拍打几下，还是生气，最后却只说的出一句。

“我养你这么大，不是叫你去赴死的，你要平安。”

潘万里只是点头，他还记得以前老军人在战场上的样子，勇猛无畏，愿意奉献出一切的样子，他不太懂人类，他了解的人类的善与恶仿佛都站在两极分化的极端面，极善极恶都有，他不了解，但能感受到老军人的担心和爱，那种纯粹的感情他大概理解了。

老军人走的时候天气很好，艳阳天，那天潘万里回家，给老军人做了一顿饭，黑白无常就在门口，但潘万里仍然不紧不慢的陪老军人吃完了这顿，然后拿出个西瓜，他穿着大裤衩和白背心坐在小板凳上，而老军人躺在摇摇椅上，他和老军人聊了一下午，直到白无常比划不能再拖了的时候，他点了点头，然后老军人的声音就没了。

老军人的灵魂飘飘乎乎离开他的躯体，他看到了潘万里的耳朵和大毛尾巴，潘万里捧着西瓜，冲老军人笑，老军人也笑，他大概是认出了潘万里，用力挥了挥手，狐狸手上变出一沓纸钱，给黑白无常烧了买路钱，看着那俩人开了鬼门，然后带着老军人走的时候，狐妖只觉得感慨，他在山上住了那么久，头一回体会到人类的日子，他想，要不然，继续过也成。

所以他继续过下去了，潘万里啃着瓜，想着以后的日子，又拜托了黑白无常查了下老军人的下辈子确定了平安健康才算满意，他在自己的“这辈子”也平稳的进步着。

他成为了少将，成为了指挥其他人“3、2、1点火”的人，他是很厉害的人了，但是潘万里偶尔也怀念在山上的时候自己一个人的日子，他可以盖着他毛茸茸的大尾巴，抱着那条大尾巴睡的昏天暗地，有别的妖要来打架，那也打，但总是他赢。

潘少将又一日的起床，整理好床铺穿好衣服，他今天要去做例行检查，虽然他觉得自己身体很好完全没必要，但别人总很紧张似的非要求他去，潘万里有些无奈，也没反抗，他又一次平静的脱下身上衣服，保健员又问他往常的问题，但那些问题他记得都是以前在脱衣服前问，他还是脱下衣服一边想着那个问题的答案，然后躺到了床上。

但保健员却突然没了声音，他望着潘万里下身处似乎有些愣住，潘万里才反应过来他没用咒做混淆迷惑这保健员，他坐起身子并拢腿有些皱眉不悦，而保健员一副唯唯诺诺样子，想要遮住下身硬起却又遮盖不住，潘少将皱着眉头看着这保健员，他低下头有些羞愧的样子。

“对不起少将…我会保密的！可是我实在，有点难受……”

保健员垂着头，他似乎是有些局促的，潘万里做例行检查的时候他会嘱咐保健员一定关紧门，他略微的收起腿，保健员看着他，见他没什么反应，才又小声开口。

“就，用手，或者腿…嘴也行？”

“……用腿吧。”

潘万里皱着眉头转过身被保健员小心翼翼按着跪在另一旁的沙发上，保健员看着那块软肉位置咽了口口水，他有些情不自禁的去抚摸那柔软的入口，潘万里有些恼火似的转过头瞪了他一眼，保健员这才反应过来咳了一声然后抽出性器抵着潘少将的腿缝插了进去。

他有些故意的去蹭到那处柔软的入口，又去卡着潘万里的腰身操干着他的大腿，潘万里是狐狸，伪装成人忍耐了几十年的春天的情期日子，他趴伏着翘起臀部感觉到那男人微凉性器在他腿根处磨蹭，他脸上又红几分抿紧下唇身子有些发颤，雌穴入口被男人蹭到了，雌穴那处的花核也被蹭到了，他身子发软轻颤手捂着脸，又深吸口气想这忍耐，保健员揉捏着潘万里的臀肉，他也只当没感觉到，终于过了好一会儿潘万里才感觉到那保健员射了出来，他翻了个身望着那保健员，他又去慌慌张张拿了纸替潘少将将腿根位置擦干净，潘万里微微皱着眉头，站起身去又穿上了他的衣服，而完全没注意到保健员拿着手机正悄悄拍着他下身样子，潘万里弯腰将裤子提起时候看见保健员似乎在做什么，却也没在意，他穿好衣服系好领带转身看了眼那保健员。

“你最好不要说出去。”


End file.
